fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Road to The Unknown/Issue 5
In Amaria a good deal of the community had eagerly attended the community meeting held by the leader, Michael. There were whispers of confusion and excited over the holding of it, soon Michael made an appearance to his fellow people. "It brings me great satisfaction to welcome the new people who have joined our community, two of whom you're familiar with." he explained with delight and an applause from the mention of Gwyn and Gorrister with the two smiling and chuckling to themselves. Michael motioned for the people to quieten, "Now, I'd like to formally welcome, Tanith Rowe, Royce Jettingham, Straid, Sean 'Silas' Miller and Rayne, please make them feel welcome." Michael continued. "Yeah...sure, make Silas welcome." Tanith muttered under her breath, this caused a slight chuckle from Royce to which Tanith gave him a cold stare which he returned. "Now, I'd like you to make them feel welcome and don't start anything funny with them, some of them might fuck you up." he casually but laughingly mentioned. "That'll be all people." As everyone began leaving, Michael motioned for the newcomers to follow him, there was some hesitation by Royce and Straid but they soon followed. As they followed him to his "office" Michael stopped. "Now, I know I mentioned there's a shortage of places for people to stay, I've arranged for some of you to share." Michael explained. He showed some hesitation in continuing but after a few pauses carried on explaining; "I'm aware of the situation with Silas and some of you, thanks to Gwyn and as such Gwyn will share a place with him, Rayne and Straid will share a place, Gorrister will share with another member of the community." he continued. Before he could continue on however there was a moan of disapproval from Royce, "Is there really any point in putting me and Tanith together? Are you trying to get us to kill each other?" he sarcastically explained. Shaking his head Michael replied "I'm aware of your petty hostility children, but you have to play nice or you're both out, I've put you two together for this specific reason, you've got to learn how to deal with each other's shit or you're gone, simple as." Royce, knowing he wouldn't win simply had a glance at Tanith who shared the same look of disapproval but gave into the orders, he knew he'd have to follow them even if he didn't like them. ---- After being shown their rooms Royce and Tanith entered there's with some awkward atmosphere. "So..." Royce trailed off. With a shrug, Tanith began to speak "What was with you snapping at me like that?" Confused over the question he replied with "What are you talking about?" "When you snapped at me over Rayne, I know we have a shitty attitude with each other but that's the first I've ever seen you flip out like that." "Oh, that." Royce realises. Tanith gives Jettingham a look of approval and encouragement to explain himself. With a sigh he continued, "Look, I hate seeing friends in shit like that, I've lost enough people to simpler shit like that, I knew Rayne wasn't going to die but given the force Silas did, it was gonna cause some damage to her if someone didn't do anything, I mean shit, I was hurting like a drunk after being hit by that prick." Shocked at Royce's genuine reply she simply looked at him and proceeded to place her belongings in her part of the room. A few minutes later a knock on the door had sounded the room, with the duo looking at each other, Gorrister let himself in. "Sorry guy, I know you're busy sorting your stuff out, but Michael's got me on this job and with Gwyn having to work with Michael over some shit, Straid's just antisocial and Rayne and Silas getting cleared from their injuries." he was visibly shaken after mentioning Silas, "I need you guys to come with me, if it goes well we'll be back in a few hours." Cast Main Cast *Royce Jettingham *Tanith Rowe *Silas *Gwyn *Gorrister Harrington *Rayne *Straid *Selena* *Does not appear. Supporting Cast *Michael Trivia *Hey ho another issue. *Shit might be haps soon. *I did this in about an hour. Category:Riley Category:Road to The Unknown Issues Category:Road to The Unknown